


Flicker

by arisanite



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Deception, Illusions, Multi, Rough Sex, dub-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-27
Updated: 2015-04-27
Packaged: 2018-03-26 01:47:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3832501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arisanite/pseuds/arisanite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During a truce between Thor and Loki during Thanos' war, the latter betrays one of the Guardians' closest allies and escapes. Recovering from their defeat and their loss, she decides to sleep with Thor to spite his adoptive brother. She has no idea what is in store for her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Possession

**Author's Note:**

> This story is my first test for the “Crimson Spectrum” series that covers a Marvel/Doctor Who cross-over. The character called Eislynn Salinger is of my own creation, and she is originally from a stand-alone novel I am planning called “Split Siren” that is not connected to the Marvel or Doctor Who universes. The Marvel Universe mentioned in this fic follows the supposed timeline of the “Avengers: Infinity War”, but can be altered. Please take note that the basis on the MCU facts is also very loose. This fic was supposed to be made in the spirit of Sunday Smut Spotlight theme, “Make up sex”... but it didn’t seem to fit in the long run. Haha.

There was debris.

 

Debris everywhere.

 

By the time I regained consciousness, or at least what I believed to be control of my body, I saw Quill unconscious on the floor in front of me – with Gamorra hovering over him, both of her cheeks bleeding with slits that can only be done with a knife...

Stark’s Iron Man suit was half-crushed, and yet he stood in front of us disapprovingly, with concern definitely laden in his eyes.

Groot was missing an arm, and Rocket was limping beside him, leaning on the giant tree for support.

Natasha was cradling Barton in a corner, tending to that stab wound on his thigh.

Everyone was in shambles, and to make matters worse... I was staring at an empty container where the Power Stone was supposed to be encased. Its gray cubic design was shattered and the debris I saw was mostly from it...

_And the stone was gone._

 

The only thing that was holding steadfast and true was that worried look of compassion on Rogers’ face as he knelt before me, repeatedly saying, “Eislynn, please snap out of it. It’s alright, we’ve got you. Thor’s got you...”

And that was when I realized that Mjolnir was holding me in place, with a hero’s arms held across my neck, immobilizing me from moving. I looked around the disappointed expressions of the people I called my allies, and realized what just happened.

 

They all probably doubted if I could be trusted.

 

Even I was wondering if I could be trusted after letting myself be somewhat possessed.

 

But if there was one thing I was sure of in that moment of weakness, in that moment of humiliation is that I shouldn’t have _trusted in **him**_.

 

 

***

 

 

It was one of those trying times, but it was one when you considered that you had allies.

 

In the intergalactic war started by Thanos upon his quest to complete the gauntlet that will “rule the universe”; those who found power, those who wanted to protect something, those who wanted to fight for anything, gathered under one mission: to ensure that the intergalactic warlord does not get his hands on the power source.

 

So those who stood on Earth who were first involved in the initial squabble with the Chitauri decided to join forces with the universal Nova-backed up team who also had qualms with Thanos to ensure that the villain’s means do not come to a completion.

 

And I was but a cog in the entire clockwork of it.

 

I was an unlisted member of the Guardians, recommended by my _sponsor_ – the one they call “the madman with a box”. I have been travelling the galaxy long before I encountered them, and let us say the first meeting wasn’t very smooth. With the persuasion of my _benefactor_ and my aid in one of their conquests, the Guardians decided to make use of my company and welcomed me as one of their own (with much initial retort from Rocket) as my sponsor... Well he decided to “pop off” to some risky business and would only come once I called. However, there was some sort of tepid agreement between Quill and the so-called “madman”, wherein he supplies Quill with the information he needs to know, while they allow me to stay with them. As risky and shadowy as it may seem, the agreement seems to work for both parties.

As for the Avengers, most of their trust was on Quill and his belief in his team. They weren’t really initially accepting nor comfortable with the collaboration, but it seems that they had no choice. To top things off, there was the issue of an internal unrest among the members, considering what the Asgardian Thor had to tag along.

 

With the whole fracas concerning Thanos, the God of Thunder had to make a necessary but uneasy alliance once more with his nefarious brother Loki whom he almost killed after that “incident” in Asgard. Loki’s initial involvement with Thanos that the group doesn’t talk about widely or lightly was the mere reason why he was in that party. His familiarity with Thanos’ throne, prisons, positions, allies, and the backup plans for the War that he had intercepted for some reason was the only thing keeping him alive at the moment.

But the presence of the other Asgardian didn’t really sit well with the group, even if he had “tracker pieces” attached to his arm braces that would automatically turn into restraint cuffs at Stark’s orders if ever he tries to do something nasty.

But of course, Loki is known as the God of Mischief. Anything can happen.

 

To be honest, one person in the Guardians team weren’t really that welcoming of Loki’s presence either. Gamorra sneered and circled him like a hawk, and even stopped Rocket from making those snide remarks about Loki’s appearance with a warning that automatically shut the tiny one up. The two warriors eyed each other coldly as my green-skinned colleague tried to bite her tongue and hold herself back from beating up the sinister-looking man who sat across the breach. As much as I held Gamorra in high regard when it comes to her skill set and her fighting style, I’m one to say that Loki is quite the challenge as well.

 

Because this isn’t the first time I encountered the raven-haired menace.

 

***

 

There was once an incident where Gammy and I had to retrieve an artifact connected to the Mind Gem, and this somewhat summoned that damned Asgardian out of nowhere. Not to mention the fact that Loki messed with the group from the inside out, he managed to get a hold of my benefactor and tried to use him as leverage for us to surrender to him the artifact... and me.

But no, that story is for another time.

 

I knew Loki even before that.

 

There was a war.

I’m not even sure if Thor remembers that.

Every twenty-hundred moons they say, candidates of great brute strength were chosen from the realms that Asgard reigned upon, realms that resided upon the great Yggdrasil, the Tree of the Universe. I came from an supposedly unmarked and inaccessible territory, possibly one that Asgard tried to rule. But nonetheless, I was pulled in – without warning, without my consent. They say that the “competitors” were chosen for their skills and their strength, I think I was there as a mistake... As I had a power to control “time” and “lightning”, a specialization explained by science to be something of molecular manipulation, but it does get complicated. To make matters worse, I was a child with a power to control my realm that was bestowed to me by a dying man... and I still had no mastery when it comes to using it.

They called it the Forging.                        

We who suffered called it the Reaping.

It was a war amongst the candidates – a war to the death. The winner gets to have the right to become a true Asgardian, and a place in the Allfather’s court. For me, winning was a chance to get home.

Loki, was supposedly one of the Judgment Scouts of the event. This Loki was the one who existed before Thor was initially banished to Midgard after his attack on Jotunheim. This Loki was much different from the man who slaughtered thousands, probably millions... the one who betrayed all of us at the present time.

How was he different?

This Loki saved my life.

I was a child who was pulled into a game of hide-and-seek, not knowing the rules or how to play. In my world, I was also a scout – I was being trained to win a revolution that we have no surety if we can succeed. I was trained to save, I was trained to defend. If I could, I tried not to kill. So in this game of hide-and-seek, I tried to save who could be saved and I did not know who my enemy was.

I saved Loki from a certain death – but that was my oversight as I accidentally threw myself in his way.

He saved me out of that limited compassion he had left in his body – and he had a lot of that when I first met him.

But by saving me, he threw himself in the game.

He unwillingly became a candidate.

Later on we realize that it was Odin’s own machinations as he wanted to make sure that his adoptive son was fit for his court. Heartbroken and angry, the young prince made an uneasy alliance with me that was made smooth by the discovery that our powers matched together and we had great chemistry when we fought as a team.

And yet I was human – and he, as we eventually found out, was a frost giant.

I was as mortal as I could be and there was a point in the game when I wasn’t supposed to survive my injuries. It was Loki who offered a deal: with a spell he could give me the strength of his heritage, and absorb my wounds. Being thousands of years stronger than me and sturdier with his yet-to-be-known Frost Giant genetics, he could bear the wounds I could take. In return, I were to forever follow my vow of being true to him – showing him the compassion, respect, awe, and devotion that I showed him during the time we were part of the Forging.

In short, he asked for my undying allegiance.

I was having a fever, bleeding from the gut, and almost unconscious with pain.

I said yes.

I was only sixteen.

To make the longer story short: Loki did was he was best doing – he betrayed me towards the end and claimed the prize for himself. But in return, he ensured that I was sent home – but the way he did it was by banishment. I was returned to my world, whole and almost unscathed... but I had to manually erase my memories of a war-torn Asgard playing field and a betrayal from a man I thought to be my ally.

I never thought I’d see him again.

Until now.

Unfortunately, he never forgot the _vow_ I made to him – a _vow_ I actually forgot after having my memory erased and restored over and over again during my travels with my Blue-Boxed madman.

And what makes it worse is that he wants this vow fulfilled.

 

 

***

 

 

But Loki isn’t really the worst of my troubles at the meantime.

My allies, old and new, were forgiving enough, but they weren’t equipped to handle another kind of damage like that considering what we were up against. I can hear Rogers saying something like “this is like that time Ultron broke my shield” and Stark telling Quill to “put that Red-headed girl on lockdown to make sure Loki does not possess her again”. Gamorra couldn’t even look at me after I sliced her cheeks while being under the God of Mischief’s influence.

I sat there, trying to recover from my wounds with only Thor being compassionate enough to tell me that everything will be alright.

Natasha told me eventually that Barton would have been the only one who understood what I went through, but the archer was in recovery for the meantime. There was a glint in the woman’s eyes and a knowing smirk embedded in her smile when she walked away, seemingly telling me that everyone in the room must have experienced that kind of betrayal and possession at some point in their life as a Guardian or an Avenger. It just so happened that I was the target of shame and frustration at a delicate time like this.

I sighed as I stood alone peeling off my customized armor from my suit, stuffing them in my locker in that galactic cruiser commissioned by Stark that was to house everyone who was willing to work with them against Thanos. I was wondering if I disappeared for the meantime and probably trained harder, they’d forget everything about the Power Gem incident and –

 

I turned to close my locker, thinking that I was alone in the bay area that was assigned to the Guardians as Quill’s ship was parked there. I looked down to find a familiar-looking armor that belonged a certain God of Thunder –

And I found the big man grinning beside me, leaning on the tall metal compartments.

“You still look very displeased, Red Child,” the Asgardian chuckled, uncrossing his arms.

Unclasping my own arm braces, I threw them in the compartment and closed the door for good as I tucked a towel underneath my arm. “Who wouldn’t be?” I sighed, running a hand through my red hair upon hearing the nickname that my allies and companions often use on me. To think about it, my benefactor wasn’t the one who gave me the name Red Child – a sobriquet based on the color of my hair. “I let Loki inside my head... I let everyone down...”

Thor actually rolled his eyes as he straightened up.

“You are not the first to have been placed under his spell, little one,” his booming voice said softly, although I could definitely hear a small tinge of annoyance in it. “We are fighting a war that we could not win. You could not blame our companions for bearing such resentment towards you...”

For a moment, the heavy feelings in my chest seem to dissipate, hearing those words from the Thunder God himself. But as I slowly began to convince myself that the situation will become easier, I didn’t expect Thor’s hand to land on top of my head, ruffling my hair.

“In due time,” he spoke softly, drawing closer to me. “You will find that they will forget about this incident and focus on some other matters...”

Trying not to act as if I was flustered with the entire situation, my eyes could not help but widen the moment Thor’s hand emerged from the nest of my messy hair and down my face, cupping my chin as he stepped closer. Despite the huge difference of height, I can swear that I could hear his shallow breathing as he stood next to me.

“And you, my dear,” he finished his statement. “Need to let off some steam.”

My jaw unhinged, I watched Thor remove the rest of his armor, letting them drop to the ground. By the time he was done, all that was left on him was that sleek inner suit that was definitely giving attention to those big arms that would feel so good if they’re wrapped around you...

Oh my, I think I’ve gotten carried away.

“Stark has some very soothing steam baths,” he said chuckling, clearly taking notice of the pink that appeared on my cheeks. “Would you care to join me?”

_Did he just –_

I could only stare down that firm ass as he walked away, his booming laughter trailing behind him. “Don’t take too long, the steam might run out,” he playfully called out before disappearing in the hangar hallway.

If the God of Thunder flirted with you, you definitely would still be standing there with your jaw down on the floor.

And it wouldn’t make sense why he would do it – his evil brother from hell just possessed you.

Could he be doing it to try and make me feel better?

But seriously that would lead to some pity sex –

Looking down at the big pieces of wearable metal scattered on my feet, they say that it’s a big deal when a warrior removes his armor for you.

Looks like I would be experiencing how “good” Stark’s steam baths are for the first time.


	2. Surrender

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eislynn decides to take up Thor's offer of a relaxing bath. Given a chance, she couldn't help but think about how it is to make love to a god... However, she tells herself that this is a part of her vengeance considering Thor's nefarious brother.

If there was one thing Loki hated so much, it would definitely be his brother.

Thor has always driven him off the wall. Inheritance, birthright, power, appeal... I mean the list goes on and on. And the fact that Loki is feared and Thor is loved, this is a given context in this universe. _Loki loathes Thor_.

And if there was one way to definitely get the message across – this is how it is supposed to be done.

I found myself sighing as I scanned my eyes and right hand on the identity bar that provided security in the personal quarters within Stark’s hangar. In fact, I think I had to identify myself in this manner about five times ever since I entered the hangar that served as the common room to both Stark’s and Quill’s teams.

The common room was quiet, save for Dr. Banner and Wanda seemingly discussing something, as well as the presence of Groot and Rocket who were calibrating their weapons with Jarvis’ help. Despite the wary looks that came from Bruce and the redheaded twin whose power kind of leaves me in awe and fear of her, I somewhat felt a little bit safe and forgot about the initial incident with the Power Gem when Groot waved his reattached arm at me with Rocket snorting in my direction as some sort of hello.

I decided not to tell them about my _meeting_ with Thor.

As I have thoroughly convinced myself that I wouldn’t be a threat to the Asgardian, since I am in full control of my mind and Loki is probably lightyears away by now, I keep on reminding myself that this is just a _friendly gesture_ as I watched the metal doors slide open.

Amidst the steam and the marble flooring in the dim light, I realized that the Asgardian was already in his bath.

With only his upper half visible, he was still definitely a sight for sore eyes.

“Shut the door behind you, Red child,” he called out in that deep baritone, sounding a little too inviting than what I am used to.

 

 

I took a deep breath and mentally reminded myself of my motives: a friendly gesture, a possible way of thanking Thor for comforting me earlier, and... possibly trying to get Thor on my side to ensure that he’d protect me from his villain brother in case he ever returns.

 

And of course, who could ever turn down a God if he does invite you to have sex?

 

If... he does mean it that way.

Thor still tends to be very gentlemanly.

At least during the last time I remember.

 

The door slams behind me with a quiet _thud_ as I make my way towards the smirking man who had those wide arms already propped on the edge of the tub that was affixed to the expensive marble walls of the room. There were probably a few more unoccupied tubs in the vicinity, but they were currently swallowed by darkness, with only the soft lights surrounding the one at the center, highlighting the small specks of gold in the Asgardian’s hair.

“You do not seem to be ready to bathe, Eislynn,” Thor pronounced my name as-a-matter-of-factly, eyeing my figure still in my inner suit, despite standing barefoot on the cold floor.

Looking around, I sort of found myself testing the waters and fishing for what the demigod had in mind as I muttered, “Is Stark saving up on water? I could possibly use another tub to bathe in –“

Once again, the blonde-haired god rolled his eyes.

“I do not mind sharing this tub,” he said, eyeing how the tightly fit fabric wound itself around my body. “Come in,” he invited. “There is enough space for the two of us.”

 

I turned to look at the man then, something glinting in my eye.

Thor seemed to have caught this look as well, and to my surprise I found him winking at me. To make things worse, I could feel my heart pounding against my chest.

 

This might be any female’s dream come true... to share a bath with the mighty Thor.

Honestly, this wasn’t the first mission I had with Thor, nor was the first interaction. But throughout my encounters with him, I considered him more of a close ally, a good friend, and possibly a mentor who taught me everything I need to know about bulk fighting and using a blunt weapon. I can say that I looked up to him as a warrior and a colleague, but I never even thought of... getting intimate with him.

 

But as I watched him shift in the water with his pectorals peeking out wet from the bath...

 

I found myself getting a better look of that strong jaw and those firm muscles that bulk up on his arm.

That gentle brush of a stubble decorating his chin.

Not to mention those rippling abs hidden underneath the water.

And anything else beyond that...

 

For some reason, I found an image of the Lady Sif’s frown crowning my mind. Well yes, I have met her on some occasions and have noticed the closeness between her and the mighty God of Thunder, but then again nothing can be confirmed. Somehow, the idea of the tough Shield Maiden’s hands clasped around my neck isn’t that inviting...

Then I saw the image of Loki’s offended and angered look flash upon my eyes.

With the way his mouth wrinkles upon the knowledge of me possibly swearing my alliance to Thor instead of him.

To see his green eyes glint with anger to know that I chose Thor instead of him...

 

I didn’t hesitate to clasp the hook that held my suit together, as I slowly unzipped the front of my suit, savouring the way the god watched me undress in front of him... slowly revealing the swell of my breasts as I dragged the zipper down the front of my torso.

I could hear the way Thor whistled low when the suit dropped in front of my bare feet.

I stood in front of him naked, and am somewhat surprised with the boldness that I displayed in front of him. Holding my breath as I watched his vision hover from my face and down my slender neck, I let those blue eyes take in the fullness of my breasts as he worked his way down to my toes.

There was something in the way he slowly brought his eyes up to my level, as he shifted in his seat and lowered his hand into the water. To make matters worse, he licked his lips in a way that explained that I wouldn’t be able to see him the same way again once this _bath_ is over – someone whom I chastely had decent discussions about weapons, fighting, Midgardians, advanced technology, and the rest of the universe.

 

“Come in,” there was something dark about the way Thor said those words, as if they’re drowning with lust. “The water might get cold.”

 

I tilted my head as I placed both of my hands on the edge of the tub. I seemed to be still assessing whether this was a dream or I was somewhat walking into another trap. As much as I envied and looked up to Thor for his heart of gold and fighting prowess, I never realized how I was actually _this attracted to him..._

But then again I couldn’t help but think of the way his brother disgraced me, the way Loki had betrayed me again, and the only way I could think of possibly spiting him when everything else is out of control in my hands –

As much as I seemed to hate it how this reeked of vengeance rather than anything else, I couldn’t help but feel the lust creeping under my skin as I raised my leg and climbed over the tub, slowly lowering myself into the lukewarm water. I felt my nerves slowly calm down as a pleased look appeared on Thor’s face as I felt my leg brush against his, while I quietly enjoyed the way the water rejuvenated me from my initial fears about the earlier incident and the entire thing that was happening now –

 

To my surprise, a pair of hands suddenly shot from the water, wrapping them around my bare waist.

 

“Oof!” I squealed as I found Thor pulling me close, causing me to fall seated on his lap.

My cheeks quickly turned red the moment I felt his girth brushing up against the inside of my thigh.

“This feels very pleasant indeed, Eislynn,” he whispered as he pressed my wet, naked body against his, gently grinding my thighs against his lap with that thickening member. “Don’t you think?”

Steadying myself and initially avoiding his gaze and the fact that I can feel my cunt twitching with the way the water swirled around our bodies and the way Thor was so close to my neck, breathing heavily; I gave him a firm smile before slowly untying my hair and flinging the string aside, landing on the pile of clothes I left on the floor.

I found Thor slowly gasping as he watched my hair fall against my shoulders, gently landing against his arms that were slowly making their way up my body, steadying me against his lap, ensuring that I don’t go anywhere.

It didn’t help that he held me so close that I can smell his musk – earthy and tangy, something you know that a real man would smell like. And after all, this is a god I’m dealing with. I felt his cock twitch against my thigh once more as I moved closer to him a bit, letting my now firm nipples brush against his chest. I found myself stifling a gasp, realizing that once I get fucked by this man, there is no going back.

Taking control of myself and taking a deep breath, I found myself placing a hand on his broad chest, tracing the fullness of his pectorals, as a shudder ran down my spine realizing what a specimen he is. As his attention was on my tiny fingers running across his wet skin, he barely noticed how I slipped my other hand under the water... gently touching that thick appendage that has been teasing my legs ever since he sat me on his lap.

Thor found himself gasping when my wet fingers found his cock.

However, it was my turn to widen my eyes in surprise upon realizing _how thick and long he is_ , and he was definitely bigger than the average man. At least compared to what I have experienced. And it’s safe to say that the list isn’t really that long.

I traced the length of his shaft and found myself parting my lips with the realization that I’d end up fucking this man relentlessly to at least have a feel of what a god tastes like.

There is indeed no turning back.

 

“Why are you doing this?” I couldn’t help but ask, furrowing my brow as I shifted uncomfortably on his lap.

 

There was something in the way he looked at me, as he paused from brushing those lips against my clavicles, retracting from my body as if he was burned.

And there was that glint in his eye.

Just when I thought I have offended him, Thor once again smiled and licked his lips, before opening his mouth to speak.

“I was only thinking about your welfare, Redchild,” he whispered that moniker with much adoration that I’d ever remember against my ear. “You were trapped in an uncomfortable predicament that I could not help but think of a possible solution for your heartaches...”

I felt his lips buck upwards as he held me still, causing my mouth to be parted, with a small sigh escaping my lips.

Thor couldn’t help but grin mischievously as he watched me lose my inhibitions with every jerk of his hips.

“I am just looking towards comforting you in the _best way possible_ ,” he said breathily as he felt the way I brushed my now dripping cunt against his engorged cock underneath the water. “And isn’t _this just the best way possible..._ ”

He flicked his eyes upwards with a whole new fire that I was sure to devour me.

“Don’t you agree?”

I couldn’t help but wrap my hands around his neck, brushing away the golden edges of his hair on his shoulders. I bit my lip, nodding, before leaning down to take those parted lips against mine. After all, there is nothing more seductive than to find a man looking to comfort you with his body.

And of course, that promise of chaos that is instigated by your initial anger considering his stupid brother.

After all, it’s hitting two birds with one stone – getting even with Loki and then getting to bone his really hot brother. Maybe if I’m lucky, I’d get to bear an Asgardian child and get some royal blood mixed in my lineage. Then I’d probably get that Asgardian status that was denied from me the moment I was betrayed by that stupid Trickster in the first place. As if that even mattered.

“And after all,” He licked his lips after savouring my kiss, a proud winning smile etched upon his noble face. “I’ve always wanted to feel how it is to make love to a powerful woman like you.”

 

I found myself clenching my jaw.

 

Nobody really has referred to me as powerful.

Not the men back in my _real_ home, not the Guardians who were pretty much confused with what my power is like, and not my benefactor who probably subtly thinks I’m a threat.

The way Thor said it seemed to have awakened something in me that was more than lust or attraction that I found myself gripping that cock underwater, causing his body to stiffen up once more... and for a cry to escape his lips as I gently grinded my cunt against his head.

With a flick of my hips, I made the great Thor grit his teeth.

The sensation was so powerful, especially when the tip of his cock nudged against my clit. My knees began to wobble, since I was kneeling on either side of his outstretched legs, and if my legs gave way, I’d have no choice but to sink myself fully on that engorged, throbbing shaft... taking all of him in me.

I can feel my body shudder with the thought.

“Do you?” I found myself teasing him as Thor was now rendered with gasps, despite still trying to maintain a straight face, fucking my mind with those deep blue eyes that were transfixed on my face. “Do you really want to feel me?”

His face became fierce as I grinded harder against his cock, slowly submerging his head inside of my folds, before gently pulling back out.

“Yes,” he said through gritted teeth, unblinking as he looked at me.

I gave him a satisfied sly smile, before jerking my hips again, taking more of his length in me... only to pull myself back up, giving him the most epic tease I could perform.

“You wouldn’t –“ I found myself gasping this time, almost losing my balance, taking in half of his girth before catching myself and pulling myself back up. “You wouldn’t be disappointed –“

I let out a frustrated moan as I found myself pressing my forehead against the god who was trying to remain stoic the entire time I was grinding myself against him. All of a sudden, I felt both of his strong hands clamp against either side of my waist, keeping me still.

I gasped.

Suddenly, I lost control of my body. I wanted to tease him some more, but with the way his hands were anchored on either side of me – there was no way that I can move. And what made matters worse, is that I was starting to feel his cock throb against me, not to mention that its head was still submerged within my folds.

A little push from his arms and he could completely pull me down his entire length.

Upon this realization, I turned to look up at him, only to find this hungry look etched upon Thor’s face.

 

“So,” he grunted, his tone now reeking with lust. “Are you ready to know what a God feels like?”

 

I couldn’t hide the way I clenched my jaw.

 

I closed my eyes and clamped both my hands on his muscled shoulders. “I am but a woman who has a lot to learn –“ I was cut in mid-sentence when Thor suddenly grunted and pushed me down his cock. It didn’t help how he jerked his hips upwards, completely stretching me with one stroke. “ _Oh!_ ”

I felt my body shudder with the initial promise of a well-earned orgasm.

His girth was so thick, it stretched my insides in ways I couldn’t imagine. He held me still against his cock, breathing heavily as I thrashed once or twice against his hold, as I can feel my nails digging into his shoulders. It didn’t help how his hands clamped around my waist slowly moved to hold my back and my shoulder, pushing me down hard against his crotch, making me feel the thickness of his shaft.

I shifted against him once or twice, pushing him back, trying to get control of my body back. Thor grunted against me, and I found myself _screaming_.

The man remained still as a whole new force took over my body. I could barely see through my half-lidded eyes, but I could hear the voices I was making – and they almost didn’t sound like mine. And my body? My body just kept repeatedly fucking him. Over and over again, sliding myself up and down on that rigidly erect cock, as if it couldn’t get enough.

 

Who cares about taking revenge on Loki?

_His brother feels fucking heavenly._

 

I couldn’t see the expression on Thor’s face, but I was sure about the pleasure painted on mine. Thank God that Stark’s baths were sound-proofed, although I’m pretty sure someone would have probably bugged the sound system and all they could pick out were those drowned out moans that came out of my mouth.

All I could hear was my voice, Thor’s quiet grunts, the slick sound of my body grinding against his, and the water splashing wildly with every thrust that I made – bouncing my body repeatedly on that gifted cock.

The god didn’t say a thing – even when I let my hands wander upwards, threading my hands in that golden hair and pulling so hard in response to the pleasure I was receiving.

I felt his hold on me tightened, as he held me close, yet all I can hear from him were soft grunts and moans that sounded so restrained and quiet, wondering how the gentle giant managed to stay silent through a fucking such as this. But then again, maybe this is how Thor really is – quiet yet forceful, especially with the way he eventually jerked his hips to the rhythm of my thrusts.

A little bit more and I lost myself.

I threw my head up and screamed as the orgasm I have been repressing took over my body.

I couldn’t see the satisfied smile that was shadowed on the man’s lips.

 

“How does that feel...” I heard him whisper in between my gasps, post-climax.

 

“Oh my God –“ I moaned, a smile forming on my face as I tried to untangle my fingers from his hair. My eyes were still half-closed and my vision was quite hazy from the initial orgasm. “Thor I –“

I felt another orgasm threatening to claim me, and the man had to hold me still as I thrashed hard against his ripped body. I felt my head sink against his shoulder, as he positioned a hand against the small of my back.

Catching my breath, I tried to speak again.

“ _Thor I fucking swear –_ “ I started as I spoke into his hair.

 

“ _You swear, huh?_ ” His voice seemed to have changed.

 

My vision still blurry, I found myself blinking as I retracted my face from his shoulder, shifting my body a bit without removing myself from my cock. Looking peculiarly at Thor, I had a question etched on my face. However before I could speak, he opened his mouth again.

“ _Such a pity that you’d swear yourself to Thor when you’re sworn to someone else_ ,” said the voice that was clearly far from the deep booming baritone I was moaning to earlier.

Forcing my body to concentrate, I blinked several more times only to confusedly look at my newfound clandestine lover.

His eyes are green.

 

Thor’s eyes are blue.

 

How could it –

 

 

My body felt like freezing as I saw Thor move close towards my face, pressing his lips against my ears, seemingly whispering something. “ _You see what you want to see, my little marionette...”_ he whispered, and I can definitely feel a smile next to that sentence. “ _But what if you hear what you don’t want to hear?”_

 

My body felt as if it was on fire as my eyes widened.

 

Violently pulling myself away from the man, I opened my eyes only to find myself face to face with the God of Thunder, wearing a mischievous smile on his face – with our bodies still connected.

_And then there was this bright flicker of green that engulfed my vision_.


	3. Deception

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor isn't what Eislynn thought of him to be. Nonetheless, she is trapped in another similar situation where she found herself in earlier, and there is nothing she could do.

Watching with horror as the blinding green light subsided, I found my fingers tangled in _raven-black hair_ , with a pair of angry green eyes staring back with much contempt. Their teeth were bared as if they wanted to eat me alive and punish me at the same time, with their body looking much leaner yet still ripped compared to his brother whom I thought I was fucking.

What horrified me the most is how that furious expression slowly turned into one of mischief, with a smile decorating that supposedly handsome face that I refuse to look at because of disgust.

My hands moved on its’ own – as I found myself forcefully pulling at Loki’s hair, causing his head to jerk backwards.

 

“ _YOU FUCKING DISGUSTING ANIMAL –_ “

 

He managed to tear his hair back against my hold as he grunted against my chest, suddenly lifting me up in the air as I continued tearing at his scalp. Blind with anger to even realize that my cunt is still affixed to that thick cock I thought was Thor’s, I could only look in with much shock and rage as Loki took control over my body.

 

“ _YOU FUCKING LIAR –_ “

 

I let out a shriek as the tub was suddenly drained of water, with the Trickster carrying me in his arms, mother naked as the day he was born. Grunting, he quickly knelt and slammed me down flat against the cold surface of the tub, pinning my arms down on either side of my body.

And then he turned to glare at my face, seemingly chortling at what he was about to do.

 

That was when I screamed.

 

With one jerk of his hips, he was back in the game – the game I started.

But this time there is no thrill in the deed, compared to the time when I thought I was fucking Thor. All my motives are gone, all my plans were crushed. When I thought I was making a strong alliance, I turned to be sleeping with the enemy.

And to make matters worse, I felt fear slowly filling my chest as the Trickster pinned me down with all his might, ensuring that my legs were spread and that my cunt was accessible enough for him to penetrate over and over again. And it didn’t help that he pounded me with much more vigor compared to the time when I thought I was fucking Thor.

There was no finesse or seduction with what Loki was doing.

All of this was a show of power, a display of dominance. But what seemed to make my blood boil is that satisfaction on his face – the satisfaction of deceiving me, making me think that he was Thor, making me think that I was playing this game of sex with his brother, when it turns out that _I was fucking him all the while_.

I didn’t know why but amidst my screams and moans, along with the way Loki rutted repeatedly deep inside of me, that cock canting in my innermost depths, hitting that one spot that threatened to make me cum again... but I felt a whole new fire of lust and pleasure building within me, _and I fucking hated it_.

 

I hated it so much.

_And I hated him_.

 

“YOU BASTARD –“ I found the audacity to spit on his face. Loki found himself squinting and shaking his head, before turning to glare at me as if he expected me to burn with it. “YOU CHEATING FUCKING LIAR! HOW DARE YOU DO THIS TO M –“

I could only look on with much horror as he growled and pushed his face down, smothering my mouth with his, shutting me up with an ill-meaning kiss.

My screams and retorts were muffled with the movement of his mouth. But just when I thought I was getting smothered, oxygen being stolen from me; I found the power to open my mouth and chomp down on his lower lip.

Loki pulled himself off my face with a cry, before spitting a bit of blood out.

Snaking his hand into my hair, he pulled back with double the strength I used on him initially, angling my face to his where he can definitely spit in my mouth.

 

And the black-haired Trickster had nothing good to say to me either.

 

“You red-haired harlot,” He hissed, his lips dangerously close to mine.“You have the guts to swear yourself to Thor – WHEN YOU SWORE YOURSELF TO ME!”

 

I felt like choking.

His words felt like choking me.

 

“ **YOU BELONG TO ME!** ” He screamed amidst the slick sounds of his cock slamming against my cunt.

 

“ **YOUR BODY,** ” he growled in my face as he accentuated the last word with a thrust.

 

“ **YOUR SOUL,** ” _Thrust._

 

“ **YOUR DREAMS –** “ _Thrust._

 

Daring to open my eyes, I only felt like shrinking upon seeing that ardent face that was burning with frustration, anger – and is that passion? I can only look up in confusion, frustration, and horror to find Loki screaming in my face.

 

“ ** _YOUR HEART BELONGS TO ME!!!_** ”

 

I knew it. This had to do with that damned vow I knew I shouldn’t have taken years ago – in that war I wasn’t supposed to be in. As everything began to sink in my head, amidst the man’s flared words, angered expression, flared nostrils, and that impassioned way he continued to fuck me so hard I could almost be embedded onto the surface of the tub; I cannot believe I had the strength to scream back at him when I knew I was losing this game.

 

“ ** _NO –_** “ I screamed, gaining control of my hands, pushing him away.

 

“ **You swore –** “ Loki gasped, and you thought you imagined tears welling in those eyes.

 

“Get off –“ I barked at him, pushing him with what was left of my strength, trying to stop the momentum of his hips against mine.

 

“ ** _You swore on your life –_** “ He screamed at you through gritted teeth.

 

I blinked at him, shaking my head vigorously, denying everything that was said. I could swear that tears were welling in my eyes for sure. “You monster!!!“

 

“ ** _You swore your love to me!!!_** _”_ The way he said it sounded more like a plea than a threat.

 

I turned to look up at him to find tears now streaming down his face. Even his movements ceased as he caught his breath, that firm chest rising and falling against mine as he glared down at me, seemingly wanting to make a point. I glared back at him with confusion and rage, trying to find the flaw in the lie he just spat in my face.

 

“I didn’t –“ I said through my own tears, shaking my head, denying what has transpired.

 

He stopped, as I looked up to find those green eyes that were found to be cruel now filled with tears. His face was still etched with anger, although the sexual flush was visible, now bringing color to that pale complexion. As much as his words were still ringing in my ears, I couldn’t explain what happened next.

I pulled as hard as I can, drawing that face down as I shut his filthy whore mouth with my lips.

Everything was just breaths, gasps, and moans.

And I seriously couldn’t believe what I have just done.

I wasn’t even so sure if I would forgive myself with what has just happened.

But at that moment, I found myself smothering a villain’s face with feverish kisses, and much to the shock I went through– he seemed to return it with the same ardour, not needing any context.

It didn’t help how Loki continued to pound me on the bottom of that tub, with my legs now high up in the air, wrapped against his bare waist. He released my arms from being pinned down the ceramic surface, as he suddenly found his own hands tangled in my red, crimson hair – moving my face in the direction of his mouth, trying to find every angle to accommodate the fullness of the kiss.

We both smothered each other to the rhythm of his body grinding against mine, the Trickster pushed my head down on the flat surface as he completely lost control of his hips.

I found myself resuming my initial position from when I thought he was Thor, as the grooves on his shoulder that was earlier made by my fingers were filled with my nails once more, while I held on to his body looking for purchase.

Loki didn’t seem as if he’d last long either.

His moans were becoming rough and his movements were beginning to become erratic. Just when I thought my body was about to give way, I felt his naked torso shudder against mine before his cock throbbed inside of me... filling me to the brim with his cum. His body twitched once or twice before falling on top of mine as I was trying to catch my breath, as my head slowly began to clear of the haze of my own orgasm... now being filled with confusing thoughts that reigned of fear, anger, and panic.

 

I couldn’t look at Loki when he separated himself from my body, still catching his breath.

 

But as he looked away, unable to gaze at my face as well, I decided to take advantage of that one moment he was off his guard. I managed to pull a knife on him out of thin air – from my power – and pointed it at his throat.

When the struggle cleared, I found myself still wet and dripping in all manners possible, but now holding the upper hand as both our positions are reversed – with me mounting the disgusting Trickster with a sharp threat pressed against his jugular.

 

“ _You fucking give us back the Power Stone, Loki. Or I’ll cut your throat._ ”

 

For a moment, those green eyes glanced at me in stone-cold confusion.

But then, as my words sank into his head... he began to laugh.

He laughed so hard that it echoed within the silence of the baths.

I never looked so confused in my life as I watched this horrid entity laughing at my face.

 

“ _Hahahahaha_ – are you sure you want that, Red child?” he said, eyes shrinking within a smile as he licked his lips. “Seeing me bloodied, battered, naked, and with my cum still dripping from between your legs?

He licked his lips.

”Would you risk having yourself found out that you had a wanton agreement with the villain whom everyone detests?”

 

I would have dropped the knife upon the realization.

But he was right.

And I hated that truth.

 

Find the opening from the flash on confusion on my face; he managed to shove away my knife, slightly cutting himself in the process. “Would you dare to risk your credibility to everyone knowing that this time they know that Loki fooled you again?”

I turned to find him now seated on the edge of the tub, as I pointed my manifested knife at him, my hand shaking.

“ _You did not fool me_ ,” I spat through gritted teeth.

“Oh,” the way he said it as-a-matter-of-factly with a raised eyebrow was enough of a mockery for me to start a war. “So it was really your intention to fuck me?”

My face turned red.

I couldn’t deny that I enjoyed that horrible experience.

“I really am flattered, _little Red_ ,” he whispered, the soubriquet sounding bitter from his lips as he moved towards me. Much to my shock – I watched him press his body against my blade, only to see a flash of green making his body opaque, as I looked up to find his face in a level with mine.

 

“But one day, I shall collect _more_ than just a little _fuck_.”

 

He pressed his lips against mine again.

I shut my eyes and tried to wish him away if it was possible, but the most reasonable thing to do was to disengage myself from the kiss and once again spit out the horrid taste in my mouth... only to find him gone.

 

I found myself staring at the soft lights of the empty bathroom, containing no one else but me.

 

Minutes later, I heard the door of the bath compartment sliding open, with heavy footsteps making my way. I quickly made the knife vanish out of thin air as I tried to make myself decent. Much to my surprise, the man who actually walked in on me naked on the tub, with my long red hair covering most of me, turned out to be the one I least expected –

“I am sorry to walk-in on you like this Red-child,” Thor quickly exclaimed, blushing as he turned around, wearing nothing but his breeches.

I looked up at him in relief, unable to hold back the tears that fell from my face.

Hearing me sniffle, the blonde giant turned around, concern appearing on his face.

“ _Red_ ,” he knelt in front of the tub, watching me lower my head, shivering. “ _Eislynn_ – are you feeling unwell?”

 

I held my body in an attempt to stop myself from shaking, as I found myself nodding repeatedly, trying to forget what just transpired.

 

“I-I’m...” I found myself stuttering, trying to erase Loki’s words in my brain. “I’m alright...”

 

I knew I won’t be alright till I settle that horrid debt.

For good.


End file.
